Dick Richardson
|actor =Jeffrey Jones |special = |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 120 Experience Points: 1000 Armor Class: 20 Action Points: 7 Carry Weight: 150 Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 12 Healing Rate: 2 |dialogue =Qhprzrch.msg |proto = |footer = Richardson at his desk }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} President Dick Richardson is an Enclave executive that presides on the Enclave Oil Rig in 2242. He is the secondary antagonist of Fallout 2. Background Dick Richardson's political career began sometime prior to 2215. In August 2215, he rose to power as a congressman within the Enclave, aided by political pressure from his father, President Richardson.Fallout Bible 0: "2215 August 1: Congressman Richardson rises to power within the Enclave, aided by pressure from his father, President Richardson." Five years later, on March 5, 2220, Dick was elected president, once again aided by his father.Fallout Bible 0 Timeline repair: Second strike: "2220 March 5: Congressman Richardson is elected president for the first term of five, through aid and political pressure by his father (President Richardson)."''Dick Richardson: ''"{174}{prs19}{I am the elected representative of the people. The United States does still exist. God bless us, every one. We've just had to adapt in order to survive after the war.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) He began serving the first out of his five terms. As president, Dick Richardson continued the Enclave's plans for achieving dominance within the wasteland, including the development of the advanced power armor, a project initiated by his father. Completed in October 2220, Dick immediately classified the research data and undesirable prototype results (including related accidents, explosions and deaths) to preserve Enclave morale.Fallout Bible 0: "2220 October: Enclave scientists develop a reliable version of the Mark II Power Armor. The prototype results (and accidents... and explosions... and deaths) are classified by order of the President Richardson for the sake of morale." Under Dick Richardson's administration, the Enclave also began the development of FEV Curling-13. In July 2236, Enclave scouts discovered the ruins of the partially-destroyed Mariposa Military Base.Fallout Bible 0: "2236 July 20: Enclave scouts discover the remains of the Mariposa Military Base and find it partially destroyed." Excavation teams began working to uncover the ruins, finally yielding a pure sample of the FEV in 2238.Military base holodisk 5 Although causing heavy causalities and the loss of resources, the sample allowed the Enclave to begin developing a biological agent to exterminate mutants worldwide.Richardson: "{242}{prs42}{Yes, the F.E.V. virus. It was originally developed to turn soldiers into super-warriors but it failed. The warriors were tough and strong, but far too stupid. However, our brilliant Chemical Corps altered it.}" The Chosen One: "{243}{}{Altered the virus? Why?}" Richardson: "{244}{prs43}{To turn it into a staggeringly effective killer. Any humanoid that isn't inoculated against its effects before its release, will die. That is the Project.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) Under LTC Dr. Charles Curling, the Chemical Corps immediately began developing a viable toxin. By 2242, the project neared completion and FEV Curling-13 was almost ready for release. To Richardson, it was the dawn of a new era and humanity's last, best, hope.The Chosen One: "{243}{}{Altered the virus? Why?}" Richardson: "{244}{prs43}{To turn it into a staggeringly effective killer. Any humanoid that isn't inoculated against its effects before its release, will die. That is the Project.}" The Chosen One: "{245}{}{That's insane.}" Richardson: "{246}{prs43a}{No, no. That's humanity's last, best, hope. That's what we've been working towards all these years.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) He considered himself a patriot and servant of humanity, returning Earth to "real" humanity, wrestling it away from the hands of mutants.Richardson: "{277}{prs56}{You might find that tougher than you think. If you do, I'll go to my reward knowing that I died a patriot and a servant of humanity.}" (Qhprzrch.msg)Richardson: "{203}{prs28}{It's tiny mocking minds like yours that prove the superiority of real humans over mutants.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) Richardson was adamant in his disregard for non-Enclave humans, despite being based on deliberately obscured ideologies. In his eyes, humans not apart of the Enclave were certainly, undoubtedly subhuman. Dick Richardson: "{262}{prs49}{Never. Part of the president's job is to make the tough decisions. A lot of near-humans will sacrifice their lives for the return of humanity. Humans will prevail.}" The Chosen One: "{264}{}{Just because everyone out there doesn't have an exact copy of your DNA that doesn't give you a license to exterminate them.}" Dick Richardson: "{267}{prs51}{Oh, I don't relish this decision. If there was another way- but there isn't. No price is too high for the survival of the human race. If you were human, you'd feel the same way.}" In 2242, Richardson is described as a thin, nervous older man who looks as worn and frayed as the suit he wears.Dick Richardson's description: "{100}{}{You see a man in a suit. He's staring into space. Like he's lookin' at you but he ain't lookin' at you.}" "{101}{}{You see the head of the free world, the President of the United States.}" "{102}{}{You see a thin, nervous, older man who looks as tired and frayed as the suit he's wearing.}" By the end of 2242, Richardson was killed by the Chosen One, hours before his dream could be achieved.Fallout Bible 0: "Fall 2242: Fallout 2 Ends: ''The Chosen One enters the Enclave using the damaged tanker and destroys the Poseidon oil platform, killing the President of the United States and ending the Enclave's plans for world domination.'' The nuclear detonation that followed erased all traces of the president from history, save for what remained in isolated Enclave databanks.''Fallout 2'' ending: "The destruction of the Enclave erased all trace of President Richardson from history. Now the title of "President" is used as a bogeyman to frighten children." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions Dick Richardson can be spoken to at great length to reveal numerous pieces of information with topics including the Forced Evolutionary Virus, the Project, Vice President Daniel Bird's condition, China and the Great War, the purpose of vaults, mutation and the fate of the Chosen One's kidnapped villagers.Qhprzrch.msg For FEV, see lines 110, 201, 242, 256, 258, & 287. For the Project, see lines 124, 145, 146, 234, 237, 244, 252, & 298. For Daniel Bird, see lines 199, 201, & 206. For China and Great War, see lines 216 & 218. For Vaults, see lines 222-224, 226, 228, & 232. For mutation, see lines 208, 228, 232, & 280. For villagers, see lines 232, 258, 265, & 280. He also holds the presidential access keycard, which can only be obtained by killing him using one of the following options: * Using conventional means (alerts Enclave) * 8 super stimpaks on him and then waiting for the after effects to kill him. (does not alert the Enclave) * Planting an active explosive on him and leave to another section, he will either die or be weakened (does not alert anyone) * Successfully killing him while sneaking him on the first shot/burst (Enclave sometimes alerted, sometimes not) Inventory Appearances Dick Richardson appears only in Fallout 2 as a talking head. He is mentioned in Fallout 3 as well as in Fallout: New Vegas.W. Brandice.27s terminal & ElderLyons.txt#22: For Fallout 3 mention. VFSArcadeGannon.txt#GREETING: For Fallout: New Vegas mention, see GREETING 12, box 2. Behind the scenes John Henry Eden was originally going to be a copy of Dick Richardson's mind in early versions of Fallout 3 s story. Gallery FO02 NPC Richardson N.png| "That's a shame. A conversation with a genuine mutant like you? It'd certainly paint me a picture of what life's like in that radioactive hell on the mainland." FO02 NPC Richardson G.png| "Hello, there. I'm President Richardson and I'm damn proud to meet you. Uh, Vault 13, I see. You've been doing your country an invaluable service." FO02 NPC Richardson B.png| "The only way for true humans, and democracy, to be safe is to cleanse the mutants from the globe. We humans will take back that which is rightfully ours." FO02 NPC Richardson B.png| "Never. Part of the president's job is to make the tough decisions. A lot of near-humans will sacrifice their lives for the return of humanity. Humans will prevail." References Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 talking heads Category:Fallout 2 Enclave characters Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout 3 Enclave characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas Enclave characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Oil Rig characters Category:Antagonists Category:Presidents of the U.S.A. de:Dick Richardson es:Dick Richardson fr:Dick Richardson pl:Dick Richardson pt:Dick Richardson ru:Дик Ричардсон uk:Дік Річардсон zh:迪克·理查德森